


The Herd

by BiffElderberry



Series: Dragon Rider [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Centaurs, Come Inflation, Gangbang, M/M, Oral Sex, Stomach Bulge, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: “The herd is somewhat peculiar,” Buremunt said, looking somewhere above Isenris’ head. “The leader will only talk with you as long as his herd is being serviced.” He finally met Isenris’ gaze. “Sexually.”
Relationships: Original Male Character/Centaurs, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Dragon Rider [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/720006
Comments: 35
Kudos: 326





	The Herd

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm an asshole. That is all.

Isenris whistled sharp and clear over the sound of the rushing wind signaling to Arboth that it was time to land. He waved to Brandret sure the other rider wouldn't have heard him but Brandret was already below him guiding Omery into the clearing below.

Isenris briefly considered turning around as dread filled his stomach. But there was nowhere to go - he couldn't go to Brasta, given the rising tensions, and Athary was on the opposite border of Trilia a few days' ride away. He would be caught long before he reached the border. But still, the thought was tempting.

After all, anywhere was better than a joint mission with Brandret.

\---

Isenris paced nervously at the base of the stairs leading towards Buremunt’s office. He stopped when he saw Brandret approaching, glaring at the other rider. Brandret paused meeting Isenris’ gaze. 

“Relax, we haven’t been fired yet,” Brandret said softly. 

"I hope it was good for you," isenris growled as Brandret caught up. "Because it wasn't fucking worth it for me."

“I didn’t hear any complaints in that closet,” Brandret huffed. 

Isenris glared but had no response. What could he say, after all? Sure he had been emotional, upset, thought that he had nowhere to go. But that was no excuse for breaking one of the fundamental rules of the Council. Isenris had grown careless. He’d gotten too used to spreading his legs to solve his problems, and really wasn’t that what the Council wanted him to do? 

“C’mon,” Brandret said finally, “We shouldn’t keep Buremunt waiting.” There was a tremor in his voice that Isenris wasn’t so sure he didn’t imagine.

He followed Brandret up the stairs. Brandret was nervous, he realized as the other man knocked on the door. Brandret who had always had everything handed to him on a silver platter. He was the one that had been the darling of their fledgling class. Any other time Isenris would have just loved to point out his nerves, to use it as some leverage against the other rider, but considering he was in the same boat, it was wise not to. 

“Come in!” Came the order through the door. Brandret faltered, looking over at Isenris. His face betrayed just how nervous he was. But there was something else in his gaze. A heated intensity that scared Isenris even more than Beaumont could.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Isenris breathed, looking away. He hoped he wasn’t blushing as hard as he felt like he was as he pushed the door open, and stepped inside. 

Buremunt didn’t look up from his report as the two of them entered. Isenris stood there awkwardly, unsure what he should do. Somehow Brandret looked at ease again, a perfect facade to cover the nerves he had exposed in the hallway. 

“Sit,” Buremunt said. “Or for god’s sake, at least stop fidgeting.” 

If Isenris wasn’t blushing before he was now. He quickly sat in one of the chairs across from Buremunt. It did nothing to help his nerves. His eyes roamed around the room, looking at all the various knickknacks cluttering Buremunt’s desk. He saw something like a shard of a dragon egg that attracted his attention. He reached out to touch it before he could even think of what he was doing. 

“Don’t,” Buremunt said harshly. Isenris jerked, knocking the eggshell off the desk. 

“Sorry,” Isenris mumbled, ducking down to pick up the shell. It had broken in half. “Sorry,” he repeated softly. “Is that-?”

“Yes, well,” Buremunt sighed, “It was a fragment of a shell from the small dragons near Y’sord. I understand you’ve had a run-in with them Rider Isenris?” 

Isenris nodded. He thought the shell looked familiar.

Brandret cleared his throat. “If you don’t mind sir, I’d like to know why you’ve called us to your office so suddenly.”

“Right,” Buremunt said, nodding as he shuffled the papers around on his desk. “Something urgent has come to my attention.” 

_This is it,_ Isenris thought. He was going to be sent home in disgrace, as one of the first two riders to ever be dismissed from the Riders. It was bad enough that he was _the dragonfucker_ of the Riders, but fucking his fellow rider? He had never thought he’d be known for being easy. 

“I have a mission for you both.” 

“Huh?” the word fell out of Isenris’ mouth before his brain could fully process what he had heard. Beaumont gave him a look of rebuke as Brandret kicked his leg. 

“As you are well aware our western border with Brasta has been an area of contention. As Brasta continues to persecute the creatures born of magic many have chosen to migrate across the border One such group, the Meleall herd, has recently crossed but refuse to bow to our rule. So far the herd has only taken to raiding the nearby villages for supplies, but we fear their aggression is growing. We just received word that they’ve agreed to meet with our representatives. We are sending the two of you to negotiate a treaty.” 

“With all due respect, this seems like more of an issue for the king to deal with, sir,” Brandret said evenly, but there was an edge to his voice.

“Of course,” Buremunt replied, clearing his throat. “We waited for the king to take action, but it seems he is too busy preparing for his upcoming nuptials to deal with such trivial matters as the safety of his citizens.”

Isenris thought for a moment that Brandret would punch the leader of the Dragon Council. Brandret had always been fiercely loyal to the king. But instead, Brandret took a deep breath, the anger flowing out of him as he forced himself to relax. 

“Upcoming nuptials?” Brandret asked, evenly 

“Yes, it seems he’s getting married, again,” Buremunt replied nonchalantly. “I’m surprised you didn’t know.”

He picked up the sheath of paper he had been working on and handed them to Brandret. “I’ve assembled the details of your assignment here. You’ll find our offer, and what we expect in exchange. Your meeting is at sunrise, so you will need to leave within the hour.” 

“Right,” Brandret started to stand, “One question though, why send two of us? Surely if they’re a threat there’d be a better partner-” Isenris kicked Brandret. He was perfectly capable in a fight.

“The herd is somewhat peculiar,” Buremunt said, looking somewhere above Isenris’ head. “The leader will only talk with you as long as his herd is being serviced.” He finally met Isenris’ gaze. “Sexually.” 

“So I get to be your whore then?” Isenris asked. He felt a sinking in his gut. Of course, he was just their whore now. How had he even let Brandret talk him into any other idea? 

“As far as our riders go, you are the best prepared for this duty,” Buremunt reasoned.

“Right,” Isenris bit back, heat flooding his cheeks. “I should just lie back and think of the Dragon Council, then? Take one for the team, let the centaurs fuck me like that’s all I’m good for now? His voice grew louder as he spoke, trembling with every word.

“Rider Isenris,” Buremunt barked, shutting Isenris up. “You have your orders. You may either execute them or go home. You will not question the decisions of this Council. Do I make myself clear.” 

Isenris clenched his jaw. He turned and walked out of the office. “I’ll meet you in the courtyard in an hour.” He told Brandret as he brushed past him. 

\---

Brandret was already on the ground when Arboth landed. Isenris slid to the ground, scowling at Brandret as he stumbled a bit. 

“I have to go prepare,” Isenris told him, stalking past in towards a grove of trees.

“Need a hand?” Brandret asked, smirking.

“Fuck off,” Isenris bit back.

“All jokes aside, it might be best if you don’t though,” Brandret chuckled.

“What?” Isenris turned to face him, anger lacing his voice. 

“It’s just, this deal might take some time to hash out, so the longer you can spend with the herd-”

“I’m not going to let them rip me apart just because you’re bad at your job,” Isenris snarled. 

“Isenris,” Brandret sighed, “This is more complicated -” He held up his hand, cutting off Isenris’ objection. “It’s not just about sex okay. That’s not why they do this. Negotiations take time, and by having this rule they impose a time limit. A time limit that is our fault if we fail.” 

“So I should let them fuck me to death, then?” Isenris bit back. He could see the logic in Brandret’s reasoning but he was blinded by his anger. 

“No. That’s not - Why are you so hard-headed?” Brandret muttered the last part under his breath. “Look, if any human can do this it’s you. So just swallow your fucking pride and do it. Then afterward you can fuck off to Athary. I’m sure King Brennos can find a place for a pretty boy like you at his court. As his whore.” 

Isenris spluttered, his hand clenching around his dagger handle. 

“Now if we can carry on?” Brandret asked, “We’ve wasted enough time standing here arguing about your lack of virtues.” He turned and walked towards the woods, not looking back at Isenris before entering the treeline. 

Isenris snarled, releasing his dagger hilt. 

“I hate him,” he muttered following Brandret, “I fucking hate him.” 

He caught up by the time they reached the neighboring clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a raging bonfire. Two centaurs were tending it, adding wood and cooking food of some sort in the heat. There were several lean-tos constructed, one of which was larger than the rest. The meeting hall, Isenris reasoned, as there was a table and a sawed-off tree stump attempting to be a chair in it. A chair for Brandret, Isenris reasoned because he didn’t get a chair. He wasn’t there for his intelligence or his words. He was there for his ass. 

Near the fire, in direct view of the meeting hall was a felled tree. It was very out of place in the clearing, obviously added recently with fresh dirt packed around its base to keep it stable. That must be for him then. 

“Right, we best get in there,” Brandret whispered, nodding to the centaur standing beneath the awning of the meeting hall. 

Isenris was very aware of the silence that fell over the centaurs as they entered their camp. He could feel their eyes on them, raking over his body. He stayed half a step behind Brandret, loathed to let the other man lead, but not sure what he would even say to the leader of the centaur if he were in front. 

“Hello,” Brandret greeted, giving a graceful bow. Isenris attempted to follow suit, but he wobbled slightly. A few of the gathered centaurs chuckled at his clumsy attempt. 

“I am Rider Brandret, and this is Rider Isenris,” Brandret continued, “We are here to represent the Dragon Council in treaty negotiations.” 

“Two riders?” The leader asked, “That was not our terms of the agreement.” The centaurs around them shifted uneasily, grabbing for their weapons.

“Wait,” Isenris rushed. “Rider Brandret is here to negotiate. I am here to -er, service your people.” 

“Ah,” The leader raised his hand, signaling his herd to put down their weapons. “Well get on with it then. Rider Brandret, if you please,” He motioned Brandret into the lean-to. Isenris chuckled as Brandret tried to sit on the tree stump, his toes barely scraping the dirt floor. But still, he moved with a grace that made Isenris jealous. 

Isenris gulped as the first centaur approached him.

“Don’t be nervous,” the centaur chuckled when Isenris flinched. The centaur cupped his cheek. “We will start off slow.” The centaur had a bay coat and a strong chest. Isenris, despite being on the tall side for a human, was only able to look the centaur in the nipples without looking up. But it was still a mighty fine view, the centaur had a wide well-defined chest, with a smattering of hair matching his coat. Isenris wasn’t so sure he wouldn’t spread his legs for the centaur even if he didn’t have the Dragon Council’s orders. 

The centaur pulled Isenris to him, lifting him up easily, so they were face to face. Isenris could already feel his cock stirring at the move. The centaur leaned forward, attempting to kiss Isenris. 

Isenris rolled his head to the side, letting the centaur’s kiss fall on his cheek. He could feel displeasure radiating from the centaur.

“Right to business then,” The centaur said. He slid his arm down Isenris’ back, cradling his ass in his hand. 

“That’s for the best really,” Isenris agreed. He tried his best to control his shaking. He had never been a fan of horses, and centaurs weren’t much better. 

Isenris leaned back in the centaur’s arms, surprised when his back hit the chest of a dapple centaur. He began pulling at the laces of his own pants, getting them loosened enough. 

Between the two centaurs, passing him between themselves, Isenris’ feet never touched the ground as his pants were tossed to the side. He shivered, his cock exposed to the cool morning air. 

“We’ll need the oil,” the bay centaur said, leaving Isenris in the arms of the first to go get it. The centaur’s free hand roamed up Isenris’ body, up under his tunic. His nails scratched over Isenris’ nipple, pulling a gasp from the man. 

“Do you like that?” the centaur asked, pushing Isenris’ shirt up to his chest so he could more easily play with the nipple. 

“Yea,” Isenris breathed, leaning back against the centaur. He closed his eyes, head lolling to the side as he switched between his nipples, pinching them, grazing his nails over them, even slapping them. 

The bay centaur returned with what looked like a canteen stolen from a local town. The dapple centaur shifted his arm up around Isenris’ middle, to hold him up. Isenris could feel the power in his arms. 

Isenris spread his legs wide as the bay centaur slicked his fingers with the oil. He relaxed as the first finger slid into his ass easily. 

“He likes his nipples played with,” The dapple centaur said. He pinched Isenris’ nipple, causing Isenris’ breath to hitch as proof. 

“Ah!” Isenris gasped, as the bay leaned forward, licking his nipple. The dapple centaur shifted his free hand under Isenris’ ass, squeezing one of his cheeks. His other hand moved to the other cheek, pulling them apart to expose more of his hole. Isenris grabbed onto the bay’s shoulders, using them to keep balance. 

“Put another finger in him,” the dapple centaur said. Isenris subconsciously spread his legs wider, trying to give them more room to work. 

“Yes,” He gasped as a second finger slide into his hole. It still wasn’t enough, but it was better than just the one. His cock was rock hard, precome leaking from the tip. 

The bay centaur switched to his other nipple, biting down on the tender flesh. It seemed to have a live wire directly to his cock. He could feel arousal building in his gut. He wasn’t going to last much longer.

The dapple slid a finger in alongside the bay’s. Isenris gasped, it burned, he wasn’t quite ready for that and there wasn’t enough oil, but the pain was enough to ground him. 

He could see more centaur’s gathering around them now, watching the bay and dapple play with him. The Meleall herd was large, Isenris realized, no wonder they had been such a problem for the local villages. He wondered exactly how many of them expected him to service them, but judging by the growing interest of the crowd, he was in for a long day. 

“Wait, put me down,” he insisted.

“You can’t back out now,” The dapple growled, but the bay pulled back, helping Isenris back to his shaking feet. 

Isenris rotated around the dapple, so he was on the side of the centaur before sinking to his knees. He leaned forward, sticking his ass back up in the air as he looked below the centaur. He could see the start of his cock peeking out of its sheath. 

The dapple jumped as Isenris stroked his cock. Isenris slid farther under the centaur, guiding the tip of the dapple's cock into his mouth. 

It was longer than Isenris had expected. Even now, at just barely erect it was larger than a human’s and Isenris had trouble fitting it in his mouth. He settled for sucking on the tip while rubbing his hand over the shaft and sheath. 

He flinched as the dapple shifted on his feet, realizing how close the centaur's hooves were to his body. The danger of it made it all the more exciting.

“Get up!” one of the centaurs jeered. Hands grabbed Isenris’ waist pulling him out from under the dapple. 

“He was doing just fine under there,” The dapple snarled, hooves pawing at the ground, digging up the dirt in his agitation.

Isenris didn’t have a chance to look back as he was thrown against the log in the center of the clearing. It came up to his shoulders, just high enough to lean against. His chest scraped against the wood, as he was pushed against it, a centaur at his back. More oil was dripped down his backside. 

He gasped as three fingers were roughly pushed into his body. The centaur behind him set a quick pace, pumping his fingers in and out of Isenris. It was perfunctory, completely missing his prostate. 

“Get on with it!” the same centaur yelled. Isenris heard a snarl behind him, he chanced a look back to see the bay behind him. He could hear the rest of the herd growing restless, hooves stamping on the ground, discontented voices murmuring. 

“Fuck,” Isenris breathed.

“You will be busy for hours,” the bay chuckled, adding a fourth finger. “Many of them may even want a second turn.” 

Isenris nodded, feeling like ice flowed through his veins. He wasn’t even sure he could do this. 

Then he heard a laugh from the meeting hall. He recognized the voice instantly. He turned as much as he could, to see Brandret. Not even paying attention to him. Fucking Brandret. He was too busy talking to the leader to spare a glance at Isenris or the herd of centaurs lining up to fuck him. 

There was some small part of his brain that told Isenris he shouldn’t be upset that Brandret wasn’t paying attention to him, but it was ruled out by the much more primal need to show him up. He would make Brandret care.

“Ah!” he gasped as the centaur stroked his prostate with his fingers. The noise that escaped him was only half faked for Brandret’s sake. He worked his hips back and forth fucking himself on the centaur’s fingers. 

“Hurry up!” one of the centaurs yelled from the back. There was a murmur of agreement from the crowd. 

It happened so fast. One moment the fingers were withdrawn from his body, and the next the bay’s hooves were up by his shoulders, bracketing him on either side. 

Isenris felt so small in comparison to the centaur. He could feel the belly fur of the bay brushing against his back. The centaur's cock was wet as it slapped against his ass leaving a trail of precome across his back. 

The centaur thrust against him, trying to line up his cock. Isenris tensed as he felt the cock catch on his rim.

“Ah!” he gasped, feeling like the air was punched out of his lungs as the centaur thrust in. He could feel the cock move inside of him as the centaur started thrusting against him, cock pushing deeper on each thrust.

Isenris gripped the wood, his fingers digging into the bark. He could feel his orgasm building deep in his gut, and he wanted to grab his cock so badly and jerk to completion. Maybe the pleasure would override the stretch that was just the wrong side of painful. But Brandret’s words about making it last rang through his head.

He moved one hand to his belly, pressing down on the bulging flesh there. Above him the Centaur groaned, snapping his hips faster. Isenris pressed down again, enjoying the full feeling. 

Every thrust pushed him against the log. The rough bark scraped across his chest, irritating his nipples.

“Fuck,” he gasped as he felt the centaur finally bottom out. He pushed back enough to look down. He looked like he had already taken Arboth’s egg, he was so full. The thought went straight to his cock. 

His gut shuddered at every thrust, moving like something was alive inside of him. He could feel the cock brush deeper, more intimate parts of his body. 

Above him, the centaur swore. His pace stuttered as his orgasm washed over him.

Isenris groaned as he felt the centaur’s come flood his insides. He couldn’t look away as his gut rounded with the liquid, stretching even farther. 

Come flowed down his leg as the bay pulled out. The centaur backed off leaving Isenris feeling exposed. 

Isenris flinched as the next Centaur reared up behind him. He hated the way their hooves clacked against the wood by his head. Just another reminder of how much bigger and more powerful they were than him. 

“Ah fuck,” he gasped as the Centaur’s cock pressed insistently against his rim. He could hear the other centaurs whooping and cheering behind them, as the new centaur pressed into him. 

This new centaur set a fast pace, each thrust pushing him deeper into Isenris body. He didn’t give him time to adjust, and every movement sent waves of pain/pleasure up his spine. 

Isenris gripped the bark of the felled tree hard, trying to find anything to hold onto. He closed his eyes, trying to breathe through it as the centaur’s cock rubbed his prostate on every thrust.

There was a clatter as more hooves hit the tree near his head. Isenris opened, his eyes, his whole body tensing as he realized another centaur had mounted the tree. 

The new centaur, a palomino coat, grabbed Isenris by the back of his shirt. He dragged Isenris up until his feet were no longer touching the ground. Isenris had the distinct realization that he was just being held up by the centaur’s cock in his ass, and that thought went straight to his cock.

The palomino shifted, bringing his cock into view. Isenris reached for it, bringing the tip to his mouth. He licked it, bringing one hand up to hold it steady as he tried to put it in his mouth. The angle was awkward but the grunt above him told him he was doing a good job. 

A hand threaded through his dark curly hair, holding Isenris head still as the palomino started thrusting shallowly into his mouth. He breathed through his nose, trying to find a rhythm as the palomino’s cock hit the back of his throat on each thrust. 

The centaur fucking his ass sped up, each thrust going hard and harder. He was vaguely aware of the centaur talking, telling him all about how he was going to fill him up, how tight his hole was now, and how fucked out he would be by the time he was done with him. But Isenris could barely focus on it, over the wet sound of both centaur’s fucking him. 

Finally, the centaur gave a hard thrust, and stilled, his orgasm washing over him.

Isenris groaned, feeling more hot come flood his gut. He could feel it spilling out of his body as the Centaur backed off. The centaur holding his head still shifted, grabbing his upper torso to hold him on the log as a new centaur mounted behind him. 

Isenris whimpered as he was speared on the new centaur’s cock. He tried to focus on the cock in his mouth working it with his tongue as the centaur started thrusting into his well-used hole. 

Above him the palomino was getting rowdier, whooping at his herd mates as he thrust into Isenris’ mouth. He no longer thrust shallowly, trying to spare Isenris, but instead tried to bury his cock as deeply as he could in Isenris’ mouth. Isenris could barely breathe around it, as the centaur’s cock rammed down his throat, barely pulling back into his mouth before slamming forward again. 

He was just starting to see black stars dance across his vision as the centaur’s cock twitched in his mouth. He coughed as the Palomino came, choking on the massive amount of come that flooded his mouth. It dripped down his chin when he couldn’t swallow it all, pooling in the rough bark of the tree. 

Both centaurs backed off leaving him panting against the tree trunk. He arched his back, glancing over his shoulder to see Brandret glancing over at him. He knew he was a mess, centaur come dripping from his ass and his face, his belly distended with it as well. 

Brandret looked away as soon as he saw Isenris watching him. Isenris didn’t have long to think about it however as the next two centaurs approached. It was going to be a long day. 

\------

The sun was setting. Isenris sagged against the log in front of him. He had lost track of how many centaurs had used his body, but he had sure that the whole herd must-have. His legs were trembling.

The bay was at his back again, the third time he was pretty sure, thrusting languidly into him. Isenris could barely feel it, his eyes drifting closed, just letting the rocking lull him. 

He was covered in centaur come, it dripped down his face, matted his hair - it was going to be hell to wash out. The ground below him was muddy and turned - it squished beneath his boots whenever his feet touched the ground. 

They had been at this all day. They hadn’t even taken a break for lunch - not that Isenris had wanted to eat anything as stuffed full of come as he was, but the break would have been nice.

There was a cheer near the meeting hall that woke Isenris out of his stupor. The bay dismounted, holding him against the log by one hand. Isenris was grateful for it, as he wasn’t sure he wouldn’t immediately hit the ground without it. 

“We have reached an agreement,” The leader of the centaurs announced, walking through the crowd towards the log. Brandret followed behind him. Isenris was jealous, even though Brandret looked exhausted himself, it couldn’t be anything like the persistent ache that permeated Isenris’ entire body. 

“Meleall, would you like a turn?” The bay asked, motioning the leader of the centaurs forward. 

“No,” the leader chuckled, but perhaps our guest would?” Isenris felt his heart drop in his chest as Meleall turned to Brandret. 

“Would you like a turn with the whore?” Meleall asked. Isenris could see Brandret roll the question over in his head. Suddenly Isenris regretted leaving Brandret with blue balls back at the Dragon Council. 

“Of course,” Brandret nodded, hands already unlacing his trousers, as he stepped towards Isenris. “I could use a little stress relief.” Meleall chuckled, arms crossing his chest as he and the other centaurs settled in to watch. 

The bay let go of Isenris as Brandret approached. It took all of his remaining strength to not fall, but he would never kneel before Brandret. He turned, leaning his back against the tree for balance. 

Brandret’s grey eyes were dark with lust as he looked over Isenris’ body. His gaze lingered on Isenris’ distended gut, tentatively he pushed against the flesh, pulling a groan from Isenris. Brandret pressed harder this time, his eyes watching Isenris’ face like a hawk as Isenris sucked in a breath, whimpering slightly. He was so full it hurt, and every little bit of pressure felt like it was too much. 

Brandret leaned in, close enough now that he was all Isenris could see. There was no one else in the clearing as far as he was concerned, just himself and Brandret. It was intimate. It was too much. 

Isenris turned his head, letting Brandret’s kiss fall in his cheek instead. 

The look of hurt on Brandret’s face as he pulled back was too much. But Isenris wasn’t ready for that yet. He reached for Brandret, pulling him tight against himself by the collar of his tunic, letting the other rider nibble on his neck. 

The rest of the this would be easy, Isenris reasoned. He just had to make it through this, just had to let Brandret use him the way the centaurs had been all day, and then they could leave. Then he could fuck off to Y’sord, or move to Athary, and never have to see this smug bastard again. 

He slid a hand down Brandret’s front, pressing his palm against Brandret’s cock in his pants. Brandret groaned at the pressure. He was already hard. 

Brandret pulled back, he frantically tugged at the laces to his own pants, pulling his cock out. He pushed Isenris against the tree trunk. Isenris yelped as Brandret practically knocked him off balance as he pulled up his right leg. 

Brandret sunk his cock into Isenris’ hole. He rutted desperately against Isenris, his face buried in Isenris’ neck. He barely moved his hips as he rutted against him, unwilling to move away from Isenris as he worked. 

Isenris whimpered. It was too much. His entire body ached. He could feel the centaur's come leaking out of his ass with every thrust of Brandret’s cock. He wasn’t sure he could handle this.

He let Brandret shift him as he liked. Brandret drew his other leg up, taking all of Isenris’ weight on himself as he bounced him on his cock. Any other time Isenris would have enjoyed this more. He would have been hard, felt used just right, and revealed in the feeling of Brandret fucking him. 

Brandret’s cock slipped out of Isenris’ ass. Brandret huffed, his hips thrusting as he tried to line back up with Isenris’ hole. He slid back in but slipped out almost immediately. 

“Fuck,” Brandret breathed, “You’re so loose.” His cock slid back against Isenris’ hole, catching the rim. He dropped one of Isenris’ legs, so he could use his free hand to line himself back up. 

Isenris whimpered, trying to clench around his cock as Brandret slid back inside. But he couldn’t. Brandret slipped out again. 

“So fucking loose,” Brandret continued, fucking into him harder. “Fucked out like a proper whore. Shit, I can’t even feel you.”He let go of Isenris’ other leg as he stepped back. Isenris felt like a newborn colt on shaky knees as he tried to stand, but his knees finally gave out, dropping him into the mud.

“Fuck, just like that,” Brandret breathed, his hand working over his cock. “You look so good, just like that.” Isenris tried to glare up at him, but if anything that just made Brandret groan harder, closing his eyes as he came.

Isenris flinched as Brandret’s come hit his cheek. Despite everything he had been through, this felt the most degrading, and yet somehow the most thrilling. 

Brandret slumped forward, falling into the mess with Isenris. He leaned forward, resting his head against Isenris as he breathed.

“Thank you,” Brandret said softly, kissing the skin right below Isenris’ ear.

Moments later Brandret was gone, already back up on his feet, lacing his trousers back up as he talked with Meleall. Isenris glared at his back, trying to find the strength on his own to stand back up. 

“May I offer you a hand?” The bay from earlier asked. Isenris took his hand, letting the centaur pull him back up. The dapple brought Isenris’ clothes back to him, chatting amicably with the bay as Isenris dressed. Neither mentioned a thing when Isenris failed to lace his trousers fully clothes, or his tunic didn’t hang nearly as low as it had originally, and for that Isenris was thankful. 

“Rider Isenris,” The bay started as they walked him towards the edge of the clearing where Brandret waited. “I realize that this was an assignment for you, but should you ever be in the area again-” 

“I-” Isenris stuttered, blushing as Brandret raised his eyebrow at him, “If I’m in the area I may be able to stop by.” The bay nodded, smiling as he and the dapple turned to walk away.

“Very diplomatic of you,” Brandret muttered as they walked into the woods together.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Isenris snapped. 

“Nothing,” Brandret replied, looking away. They stepped into the clearing where they had left Omery and Arboth. The two dragons were on opposite sides of the clearing, barely tolerating each other’s presence. 

It was an improvement, Isenris decided. In years past the two of them would have been at each other’s throats the moment their riders left them alone. 

“Are you okay to ride?” Brandret asked as Isenris hesitated to mount his dragon. 

“Never been better,” Isenris said through gritted teeth as he climbed into his saddle. 

\---

Isenris scanned the landscape below as they flew. As soon as he was sure they were far enough away from the herd he whistled, directing Arboth into a clearing below. It looked nice, like a good place to make camp. And most importantly there was a small lake. 

He didn’t look back to see if Brandret and Omery followed suit. He didn’t care. Fuck the two of them, he thought to himself as he all but fell off Arboth’s back. 

His whole body ached, and his skin was chilled from the come still drying on it. He quickly grabbed his wash things from one of the saddlebags and stripped. 

“Probably a good idea.” 

Isenris stilled, his spine going stiff as he heard the words drawled. Brandret had followed him down after all. 

Isenris ignored him as he stepped into the lake. Every step deeper into the water pulled the ache from his muscles. He felt light, free, almost ethereal in the water. He dunked his head under, scrubbing at his curling hair.

“We could stop for dinner in Kingsmound if you’re game,” Brandret said as Isenris resurfaced. 

Brandret was now sitting on a rock that jutted into the lake. He had another rock he was idly scratching against the surface of the big rock, but he wasn’t watching what he was doing. His eyes were focused on Isenris, taking in every detail of his body. 

“Can I have some privacy please,” Isenris growled, pushing his hair back out of his face. 

“I’ve fucked you twice now, three times if you count whatever that was back at the Dragon Council,” Brandret chuckled. “I’d like to think we’re past pretending I don’t know what you look like naked.”

Isenris rolled his eyes. It wasn’t worth the fight. Isenris knew he had no dignity left with the other man, and he had no energy to force his point. 

“Of course I could join you if you want,” Brandret said, his voice toned with a feeling Isenris couldn’t quite place. Was it attraction? Lust? Or much more sinister.

Isenris dunked his head under the water again, the perfect excuse to not answer. He wasn’t sure whether he wanted Brandret in the water with him. Or if he would want him if Isenris were not so exhausted.

“Can I ask you a question?” Brandret said once Isenris came back up. Brandret was staring down at the rock he was playing with. His voice was colored in hesitation. “Why don’t you kiss?” 

“Of course I’ve kissed,” Isenris lied, with a huff.

“No, I mean back at the council I tried to kiss you and you pulled away. And one of the centaurs did as well, I saw it, and you turned away again. Why?”

Isenris rubbed the bar of soap in his hand. It was a useful distraction from the things he didn’t want to admit. He searched for the words to say, finally speaking slowly.

“I never signed up to be the Dragon Council’s whore.”

“You’re not-”

“I am,” Isenris interrupted, “this just proves it. They have no qualms about forcing me into having sex with whoever or whatever will further their agenda. And there’s not much I can do. They won’t keep me around if I don’t do as they order, and I can’t go home again.” 

“So?” Brandret asked, “That doesn’t answer my question.” 

“It’s the one thing I can control,” Isenris said, “They can make me spread my legs, but I can control who I kiss.”

“It’s just a kiss,” Brandret huffed, “Surely it can’t mean that much. I mean you must have fucked before joining the riders, or at least early on, a little illicit fling with a fellow fledgling. Did you never kiss any of them?” 

“I never did,” Isenris shook his head, water flinging off his hair as he did. “Never had anyone interested before the Riders, and then there just never seemed to be time.” He could feel himself blushing as he refused to meet Brandret’s gaze. “Arboth was my first, when he went into rut last year, then the small dragons, Arboth again, then Omery-” he cut off before he could say it. That Brandret had been his first human. 

“Isenris, I-” Brandret breathed. He cut himself off like he wasn’t sure where he was going with that. “We should get going,” He said finally clearing his throat. “Stop by in Kingsmound for dinner, then back to Le’sa. The council will be awaiting our report there.” 

“No,” Isenris replied, before turning to the shore.

“I suppose you’re right, we probably don’t have time for dinner,” Brandret sighed. “So straight to Le’sa then?” 

“No,” Isenris repeated, stronger this time. “I’m not going to Le’sa.” 

“But our orders-” Brandret replied. 

“The council will only need one report, and yours is the only one that mattered. I’m sure they don’t really care how long a centaur's dick is,” Isenris replied, tugging up his trousers. “I’m riding on to Y’sord.” He paused struggling into his tunic and stepping back into his boots.

“That’s where I found the small dragons,” Isenris continued, “Seems like a good enough place to start my research. And Brandret, don’t follow me.” He squeezed Arboth’s sides with his legs, taking off into the air. He heard Brandret call out after him, but he didn’t look back. He couldn’t.   
  
  



End file.
